Glacial Vail
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820558 |no = 8396 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 13 |animation_attack = 185 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 19, 25, 31, 37, 49, 52, 55, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 102, 105 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 8, 4, 10, 8, 8, 10, 8, 8, 8, 4, 3, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 49, 52, 55, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 102, 105 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 6, 6, 6, 4, 10, 6, 6, 10, 6, 6, 6, 4, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 49, 52, 55, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 105, 108 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 6, 6, 6, 2, 10, 6, 6, 10, 6, 6, 6, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 69, 75, 81, 87, 93 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 49, 52, 55, 66, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 102, 105, 108 |sbb3_distribute = 10, 10, 6, 6, 6, 2, 10, 6, 6, 10, 6, 20, 6, 20, 6, 20, 2, 20, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb3_totaldistr = 180 |ubb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 49, 52, 55, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 102, 105, 108 |ubb_distribute = 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 2, 8, 6, 6, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = As Vail studied in the Academy's halls, he realized that he no longer quite identified with other people that strongly. After all, everyone around him was susceptible to manipulation in one form or the other. Whether it was bribery, flattery, blackmail or a convenient accident, Vail found tools that allowed him to easily put himself into a position of power among the students. He used this power to great effect, allowing him to play off the sympathies of both magical beast factions as a mediator and fixer--influence that he needed as a new conflict emerged from the ashes of the old war. Once again, uncontrolled use of magical beasts was the heated subject of the day, with more than just words being exchanged. In the middle of the chaos, some individuals reached out to Vail and Vidron, proposing mutual alliances in the name of profit and power. It was one such arrangement that led the duo to the site of a magical rift, the birthplace of an aborted rebellion--and several stragglers who were desperate to barter with the authorities with everything that they had for a quick escape... |summon = Do not presume familiarity just because we're here. Know your place, and don't disappoint us. |fusion = I will not tolerate your attitude towards Vidron. If you disrespect it, you disrespect me. Apologize. |evolution = It's only natural for us to use whatever advantages we can gain. Morality is for cowards and fools. |hp_base = 5678 |atk_base = 2276 |def_base = 2654 |rec_base = 2456 |hp_lord = 8112 |atk_lord = 3252 |def_lord = 3792 |rec_lord = 3508 |hp_anima = 9229 |rec_anima = 3210 |atk_breaker = 3550 |def_breaker = 3494 |def_guardian = 4090 |rec_guardian = 3359 |def_oracle = 3643 |rec_oracle = 3955 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Winter Diamond |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, max HP, 120% boost to Def, Rec of Water types, enormously boosts HC efficacy, greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate & enormously boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 75% HC efficacy, 40% drop rate & fills 10 BC |bb = Glacial Slash |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, reduce foe's BB gauge, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, hugely restores HP, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & activates Thunder shield for 2 turns |bbnote = 20% BB reduction, 60% BC efficacy, heals 4000-4500 + 40% healer Rec HP, 100% Def to Atk & activates 3500 HP, Def shield |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bbhits2 = 16 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 16 |bbmultiplier2 = 620 |bb2_es = true |sbb = Boreal Lashing |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, 5 combo powerful Water attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, hugely restores HP, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & activates Thunder shield for 2 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 900% * HP / max HP, 60% BC efficacy, heals 4000-4500 + 40% healer Rec HP, 100% Def to Atk & activates 3500 HP, Def shield |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 670 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbbhits3 = 22 |sbbaoe3 = 1 |sbbdc3 = 22 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Arctic Calamity |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Water attack on all foes, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & activates Water barrier |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC, 400% parameter boost, 250% Def to Atk & activates 30000 HP barrier |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Monstrous Algid Pact |esitem = |esdescription = Probable damage reduction to 1 for all allies, probable 50% damage counter for all allies, damage taken may slightly reduce foe's BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn & adds 16 combo (BB)/23 combo (SBB) powerful Water attack on single foe to BB/SBB |esnote = 10% chance to reduce damage, 70% chance to reflect damage, 20% chance to reflect 20% fill rate reduction & provides 22 combo SBB Water attack (NOT 23 combo) |evofrom = 820557 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 3 turns) |omniskill1_3_note = 25% boost |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_1_note = 70% chance |omniskill3_2_sp = 15 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's greatly restores HP effect |omniskill3_2_note = +1000 HP & +10% Rec. Heals 5000-5500 +50% Rec HP total |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Thunder shield effect |omniskill3_3_note = +1500 HP, Def. Activates 5000 HP, Def shield total |omniskill3_4_sp = 10 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds foe's BB gauge reduction effect to SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 20% reduction |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds powerful attack at turn's end for 2 turns to BB/SBB, massive attack at turn's end for 2 turns to UBB |omniskill3_5_note = 500% DoT multiplier on BB/SBB & 1500% DoT multiplier on UBB |omniskill3_6_sp = 35 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds 50% damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_sp = 25 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Water types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 140% parameter boost for Water types |omniskill3_8_sp = 15 |omniskill3_8_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Water types effect |omniskill3_8_note = +15% boost. 155% boost total |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Magical Beast Academy |addcatname = Vail2 }}